1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to support devices and more specifically it relates to a fishing rod holder cup insert member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous support devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold fishing rods and the like in secured positions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,223,884; 1,883,508; 3,010,687; 3,881,269 and 4,093,171 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.